The invention relates to a powder coating booth with at least one rotating booth wall carrier accommodating several wall elements forming at least two booth segments, where the booth wall carrier accommodates several side wall elements, extending in an approximately radial direction from an axis of rotation, and at least one mobile and/or sliding closing element designed in complementary fashion to the booth segments, said closing element forming an at least partially closed coating chamber in conjunction with one booth segment bordered by several wall elements, where at least the vertical edges of the side wall elements remote from the axis of rotation of the booth wall carrier are provided with cleaning elements, the closing element forms a concavely cylindrical inner booth wall and the closing element can be moved and/or slid in relation to the booth wall carrier in such a way that the edges of the side wall elements provided with cleaning elements pass over the inner wall of the closing element when the booth wall carrier is rotated, where moreover powder guns mounted on pivoting gun carriers are provided for feeding the coating powder into the coating booth.
A generic powder coating booth can be taken from DE 197 22 773 C1.
In this powder coating booth, the powder guns are mounted on straight gun carriers located on rotating gunstocks. By rotating the gunstocks, the powder guns can be swung through a gap into the coating chamber, so as to expose both sides of the parts to be coated to powder material.
With this kind of powder application, however, it is difficult to achieve optimum spacing between the powder gun and the parts to the coated, in addition to which, the amount of so-called overspray to be removed from the coating booth can be relatively high.
Consequently, the object of the invention is to improve a generic powder coating booth in such a way that powder application to the parts to be coated is optimised and the quantity of overspray generated is reduced.
According to the invention, the object is solved in that the gun carriers are designed as S-shaped mounting arms.
These special mounting arms now make it possible to swing the powder guns into the gap about a vertical axis located outside the powder coating booth in such a way that, inside the coating booth, they are located at an optimum distance and angle relative to the parts to be coated. As a result, the uniformity and thickness of powder application can be optimised, while simultaneously reducing the amount of overspray.
In the fixture according to the invention, several powder guns can be located alongside or above one another on the S-shaped mounting arm by means of corresponding gunstocks. Uniform, high-quality coating can, however, also be achieved with a single gun if the S-shaped mounting arm is connected to a lifting device located outside the coating booth, which raises and lowers the mounting arm, and thus the powder gun, in the vertical direction at a speed adapted to the production speed.
The coating thickness can be adjusted in simple fashion by varying the lifting speed of the lifting device, in combination with the throughput speed of the parts to be coated.
A further advantage of the S-shaped mounting arms for the powder guns is that the gap passed through by the transport device for the parts to be coated between the closing element and the star-shaped booth walls can be kept very small in working position, as the S-shaped bend of the mounting arm can be routed very tightly around the outer edges of the booth wall.
In the proposed configuration, cleaning of the arms or of the powder guns is very easily achieved due to the fact that the mounting arms can be swung out of the coating chamber and cleaned or replaced when the booth walls are in an appropriate position.
The joint for swinging the S-shaped mounting arms about a vertical axis is preferably located at the point where the mounting arms are connected to the lifting device.